User blog:DavidTennantismyAngel/No Elaine
Here's a one-shot of Guybrush and Morgan, and it comes with a dumb poem, enjoy! :p Guybrush is my angel, he tames the fires in my heart. Henry is my husband, when I met him, Cupid shot at me, a love dart. Tony is my sweetheart, I just wish I could help him get better. Nightcrawler is my inspiration, he's a real example-setter. '' ''But Joshy Woshy, he's the one, he created them all, for me....so that I could live in my innocent bubble of happiness for eternity... I frowned as I looked at Guybrush, back turned towards me, staring off into the sunset, and gulping down grog. He must've been still depressed about his wife's death, why wouldn't he? She was the love of his life, the one he would do anything for. I hated seeing him like this, it broke my heart. I walked over to him, resting my arms on the side of the boat like he was doing, and I turned to look at him. I smiled at him, because even just glancing at him made all of me smile. "At least she can't boss you around anymore. Now we can go pillaging and plundering together like you said." I joked, trying to cheer him up. Guybrush just frowned and turned to look back at the sunset. I exhaled deeply, I was going to tell him how I truly felt about him, I had to. "I know you're bummed, but I just want you to know...." my voice cracked a little. "I...I love you Guybrush Threepwood, with all my heart and soul, I love you! And I was so happy when I found out you were alive...." I sobbed, throwing my arms around him and burying my face into his jacket. "I love you..." I whispered once more, tears rolling down my cheeks. Guybrush gently took me by the shoulders and pushed me back. "The thing is Morgan, I love you too, I have always loved you, I just couldn't abandon Elaine...." Guybrush explained, his voice turning wistful and sad when he mentioned her name. He clasped my hands in his, leaned forward, and kissed me, right on my lips! He stepped away from me for a second, leaving me shocked and delighted at the same time. Excited, I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him back. I had always wondered what a kiss was like, but this was beyond perfect, the warm feeling of my lips pressed against his, the jittery feeling in my heart, and the fact that this was the man I had loved for so long. I knew that once we died, he would choose the spirit of his former wife, but that wouldn't stop me from enjoying the moment that I had dreamed of for my whole life..... Oh my freaking God, that was horrible, I made Morgan such a dimwit, going on about "I had dreamed of this day, I had loved him, blah blah blah.", and don't even get me started on how I portrayed Guybrush...This was a good idea, but terrible writing. DX So dam# corny.... Category:Blog posts